


My Glasses

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Explaining my horrible eyesight to my new boyfriend
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	My Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I read very few fanfics about people with glasses

I woke up to the sound of my front door opening and closing and loud boots thundering down the hallway towards my bedroom. As the door swung open I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head.

Bucky grinned, “Time to get up! You told me to come over and wake you up from your nap. Let’s go!” He reached down and jostled my leg making me squirm and mumble in protest. I had a long day at work and wanted a nap before we went out tonight. I had made the mistake of letting Bucky wake me up instead of my usual alarm.

“Come on! I want to beat Sam at pool.” He put his hands on his hips and frowned down at me. Not like I could see it, still trapped under the covers. A moment passed and he heard my breathing even out as I slipped back into sleep.

“Hey!” He tugged my sheets down and I shot up and blinked rapidly at being startled, “I’m up!”. I could see his figure standing at the foot of my bed but in the dim lighting he blended in with the darkness. I rubbed my face and sighed. Leaning back on my hands I squinted at him, “Are you sure you don’t want to just get in bed with me Buck?”

Sure, it wasn’t my best look. My hair was a mess and my makeup was smudged. My tank top was threatening to let my breasts slip out and I was pants-less. I offered him my most seductive face. Bucky chuckled and I could make out him shaking his head.

“Later doll. We promised Sam to meet him at the bar.”

“Fine.” I hissed and reached over to grab my glasses from my nightstand. As my fingers danced over the smooth surface I frowned and then remembered, “Hey, can you grab my glasses. I think I left them on the dresser.” I had been in such a rush to get in bed I had thrown my clothes around the room and in the process of taking my shirt off had dropped my glasses. I got up and slipped my jeans on while he found them.

“Here you go.” I turned at his voice and frowned when he didn’t move closer. I held my hand out, “Gimme.”

Bucky scoffed and leaned against the door frame, “I tossed them on your bed next to you.”

I swallowed and turned my eyes towards my messy bed. My quilt was dark and my black frames disappeared in the blurriness. I’ve always been kind of embarrassed at how poorly I could see without my glasses. It was rare when I would take them off for more than a few seconds.

“They’re right there babe.”

“I know!” I whispered as my eyes narrowed and widened to try and bring them into focus. I stretched out my hands and started the sweep of the bed. “Ah ha!” I smiled as my fingers wrapped around the smooth plastic. I put them on quickly and looked at Bucky.

“Wow! You look hot as hell!” My eyes trailed over his nice date night outfit that fit him like a fucking glove. I smirked, “You sure you don’t want to just stay here?”

When I finally looked at his face, I saw his concern. I walked over and picked up my bra and started to put it on, “What?”

“You’re really that blind?”

I faced away from his as I maneuvered my bra back on while simultaneously keeping my tank on. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen me naked before, but it was still new to us and I was still a little self-conscientious. I sighed, “Uh, yeah. I mean I wear glasses for a reason.”

I tried not to look at him as I grabbed a shirt to wear tonight and picked out a pair of cute shoes from my closet. Disappearing into the bathroom I shouted over my shoulder, “It’s not a big deal.”

Emerging fresh faced and ready to go, I found Bucky staring at my bed with eyebrows furrowed. He gestured to the bed, “They were right there and you’re telling me, you couldn’t see them at all?”

I groaned and started to slip my shoes on, “Without my glasses I can really only see fuzzy color blobs. So, if they had been set on my white nightstand I would have been able to see them right away but when they are placed near similar colors everything blends together. I also lose my depth perception which doesn’t help.” After explaining I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, “Why is this bothering you so much?”

His eyes traced the frames on my face, and he shrugged, “I don’t know. Can you see me?” You let out a short laugh, “Of course I can! I’ve got my glasses on-“

“Like when we’re together…in bed…having sex. Can you see me?”

My face lost its mirth and I squeezed him tighter, “Um, sometimes. Once you get a certain distance away I can’t see details.”

He looked so sad, it broke my heart. I touched his face, “Do you want me to see you? I can find my contacts…granted they're like two prescriptions ago but they should work.”

Bucky shook his head, “No. You hate wearing them.” It was true, they made my eyes hurt and I hated not being able to take spontaneous naps. He’s seen me in them once, when we went to the beach and I complained the whole time.

I pulled him in for a kiss and relaxed when I felt his arms wrap around me, “Come on, let’s go kick Sam’s ass at pool.” I lead him out of my room but knew this conversation wasn’t over. I didn’t realize this would be a big deal to him.

**

Even after spending hours at the bar, laughing with Sam, Bucky still seemed off when we got back to my place. He took off his jacket and fell onto the couch. I followed suit but when I walked over to the couch I crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs. I bracketed his face with my hands and let my thumbs trace his cheek bones.

“What are you thinking about?”

He grimaced, “I kept taking them off of you!” I tilted my head, “What?”

“Your glasses. I’ve taken them off of you. You obviously were keeping them on so you could see but I didn’t want to break them. Oh god, I’m such as asshole.”

I bit my lip to hold in my giggle. He looked so upset. I thought back to the handful of romantic encounters we had and thought of the two times he physically took my glasses off. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “It’s not a big deal. I mean, it’s probably better if you can’t see me.”

I rolled my eyes and huffed, “I don’t like what you’re insinuating! I love looking at you.” My smirk widened, “Sure, I like to keep my glasses on to see certain things but I also don’t mind taking them off.” I pressed a kiss to his cheek and nuzzled my way up to his ear, “Usually it means we’re getting really hot and heavy.”

The first time we’d fooled around and I asked him to show me his dick I’d offered to blow him. After he’d thoroughly eaten me out I let my skirt fall back down and then crouched on the floor. Because he’d been so preoccupied below my waist, he hadn’t noticed I was still wearing my glasses. But, as I looked up at him he reached forward. Before he could slide them off my face, I turned my head and pressed a kiss to his palm before settling his hand on my head. I’d wanted to keep them on in order to see his face and make sure I was doing this right. As I got started it seemed moot because he tossed his head back against the couch and groaned.

His fingers dug into my hair and bumped my glasses. He’d looked down at me and frowned before taking them off of me with a gentle touch. As soon as they were set on the coffee table he switched into a less gentle version of himself.

Roughly gripping my hair, he watched me suck his cock down. It was exhilarating having this man succumb to my ministrations. Despite not being able to see his face well I was able to infer what he liked based on other cues.

When I ran my tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock he made a sound deep in his chest. As I fondled his balls his thighs twitched under my palms. His grip in my hair grew tighter when I stroked what I couldn’t fit in my mouth with my warm hand. In the end, I was successful.

Bucky still looked unsure and I stroked his face, “James. I will tell you if you do something I don’t like. I promise.” He nodded.

“Not only that but, you taking my glasses off might be one of the sexiest things you can do.” I leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, “Remember when you took my glasses off in your bed? You sat up and, while still trusting that big cock into me, gently reached down and slid them off my face before setting them carefully on the nightstand. It was so sweet. But that wasn’t even the best part…then you returned your attention back to me and you flipped me over and fucked me from behind while I screamed into the pillow.” I felt him swallow thickly as I let a little whimper pass my lips.

His hands moved up to my waist and gave me a squeeze. I rocked my hips against him and felt his hot erection through his pants. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder, “You liked that?”

I hummed and trailed kisses up his neck, “Loved it. Crave it.”

He laughed lightly and sighed in relief. I sat back and ran my hands down his chest, “Now James. Will you take me into my bedroom and take off my glasses and fuck me?”

Bucky let a smirk curl his lips. His fingers dug into my ass and pulled me close. His voice was husky, “Fine doll. Just let me know if you want to see me. I know I’m very attractive.” I rolled my eyes but squeaked when he stood up abruptly and hustled to the bedroom.

I turned my face into the mattress and sighed in bliss. Bucky lovingly kneaded my ass as he slipped out of me and rolled onto his back. I tilted my head until I could see him and smiled when I saw the dumb grin on his face. He ran his hands through his hair and slid his eyes over to me, “Good?”

“Wonderful.” I hummed as my hand stretched out to run along his torso. His fingers threaded with mine and he kissed my hand. With a groan he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. As he stood up I mumbled, “Wait!” and then I scrambled to the nightstand on all fours where I snatched my glasses and shoved them on my face.

He looked at me with confusion and then blushed when I sat back and assessed his assets. Bucky chuckled, “Really?” I nodded as he removed the condom and headed to the bathroom. I was nestled in blankets anxiously awaiting his return when he walked through the door.

“Oh, are you going to be creepy now and stare all the time?” He joked as he slid on his boxers. I bit my lip and nodded, “Just love what I see.”

He crawled into bed next to me and pressed a kiss to my temple, “I’m glad. Now give me those. We need to go to sleep.” He held out his hand for my glasses. I pouted but handed them over. He studied them for a minute before slipping them on his nose. He turned to me, “How do I look?”

I blinked, “I don’t know. Come here.” I grabbed his face and pulled him closer than necessary for me to see him. He looked ridiculous in my feminine frames but I could tell that if he found a nice pair he would look fucking sexy as hell in glasses. I pressed a kiss to his lips, “Adorable.”

Bucky laughed as he set them on the table and turned off the light. He pulled me close, “Love you darlin.”

I smiled, “Love you too baby.” He nuzzled into my hair and let out a sigh, “Goodnight.”


End file.
